Carson and Elizabeth
The powerful Father-Daughter relationship between Carson Blackwell and Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce. Elisabeth is Carson's only daughter with Katerina Gilbert. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Carson soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Mikael. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Lizzie's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Carson has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her uncle Harris in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Hectate and his family. Since her uncle is an ancient warlock (with tons of power), Hectate can rest at night knowing his daughter is protected. Carson and Katherine have decided to work hard to make Los Angles a safe home for Elisabeth by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Elisabeth back to Los Angeles to live with her mother and father. Elisabeth is now living in Los Angeles with her mother and Chazarrae (her older half-brother), in an apartment across the street from Carson and the Morningstar family. She is under the protection of her father. History Carson slept with Katherine Gilbert and conceived their baby daughter Elisabeth. Although, neither were aware that the union will end in a baby - as both know that vampires can't have children. Carson, upon learning of Katherine's pregnancy, did not want anything to do with Elisabeth at first, partially due to the fact that he was in shock because he was under the impression that, as a vampire, he could not procreate. He later changed his mind after he remembered how his step-father, Mikael, condemned him from the day he was born. Carson did not want to become like Mikael, and he did not want his daughter to have the same upbringing as he did, so he decided to take an active role in her life in order to be a better father than the one he had. Before the babies due-date, Hectate grew to genuinely care about Elisabeth. He loves his daughter very much and is very protective of her. A witch revealed to Carson that the Werewolf Katherine Gilbert was pregnant with his child. He didn't take the news well, and initially believed that it was a plot on the witches' part to force him to join their side in their fight against Insidious's rule of the French Quarter. However, after several conversations with his brother, Harrison, he ultimately decided to take his future role as a father more seriously, and he and Harrison invited Katherine to live with them at the plantation house for her and her child's protection. Carson became furious and choked Katherine upon learning that she had almost attempted to abort their child by ingesting wolfsbane tea, though Brandon eventually pulled him off of her. Despite his violent reaction, it was clear that he did care very much for the child, and he was relieved when he later spoke again with Katherine, who told him that since she also did not have great examples of parents while she was growing up, she wanted to protect her child in ways that she never was. Katherine decided to keep the baby, much to Hectate's relief. Katherine informed Carson that she learned from an old trick done by a witch that the baby was likely going to be a girl, and he smiled at this news. Carson and Katherine's daughter was born in St. Anne's Church, with three of the ancestral witches assisting. Hectate stormed the church when he came to save them, but Monique and Abigail used their combined Harvest power to pin Carson to the wall, leaving him unable to do anything but watch in horror as Katherine gave birth to their child. He and Katherine were given only a moment to look at their beautiful baby daughter before Monique grabbed Katherine by the hair and slit her throat, causing Carson to roar in rage as he saw Katherine die in front of him. The witches immediately took the baby and left to prepare for her sacrifice, snapping Carson's neck with magic before they left. Unbeknownst to them, Katherine awoke in transition to become a hybrid after dying with her daughter's blood in her system. She managed to catch up with Harrison and Carson at the cemetery, so she could use the fact that her body was unconsciously drawing her to her daughter so she could complete the transition to lead them where the witches were just about to stab the baby to death with an athame. The three of them got into a physical fight with the witches, but with Brandon's help, they were able to kill Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail and stop the sacrifice from happening. Carson was forced to write a goodbye-letter to Elisabeth being he doesn't know when he will be able to see her again. Carson sacrifices himself to save the rest of his family. Carson now must endure a painful slumber under a very powerful warlocks blade and Grayson's vengeance. Katherine later opens the letter and smiles at what Carson wrote to their daughter.